Before you tell Pudding goodbye
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: oneshot about how Tart really feels about Pudding and how it is best to tell them these things BEFORE you leave... PxT rated T for safety.


**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- HIYA AGAIN EVERYONE!!!!! **

**I got this idea from listening to Listen 2 Ur Heart by- **

**Well I ain't really sure. I downloaded it off VEOH. Hope**

**U enjoy it!!!**

Pudding held the round yellow shape in her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she brought the candy close to her fourteen year old chest. 'He promised he'd come back someday,' she thought, remembering the oath the child had said to her. 'He never did.' She sadly kissed the candy and put it back in her pocket. She wiped her tears away and grabbed a red notebook, rushing out to get orders. There were a young couple sitting in a corner. Pudding smiled and sighed. She approached them and asked for their orders. "Uhh… sure… I'll have the chocolate pudding." She looked lovingly at her boyfriend. "And I'll have the cherry tart." Just hearing the two names together would send shivers down her spine and a blush to her face. She scribbled the orders down and ran to Ichigo to take it, trying to shake the crimson from her cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tart sat looking at the stars, holding a piece of candy Pudding had given him. He balled his hand into a fist, trying not to cry. Nobody had ever seen him cry, and he wasn't about to let them see. But then he saw three, maybe four, stars bunched together like a monkey ear. "Pudding…" he whispered sadly. "Why didn't I come back?" The tears he had been swallowing **[1** all day silently rolled down his face. He loved her, no matter what he said. He kept on crying until his eyes changed from their normal deep amber colour to a painful red. He looked to the sky again, and he knew that Pudding was doing the same. Call it lover's instinct, but he knew that his bubbly Pudding was crying for him somewhere. Maybe she had even spotted 'their' star…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback 

_Pudding cried and tacklehugged the little alien. She choked out her goodbyes and kissed him. He looked dazed for a minute, then surprised as the sweet taste hit his mouth. Pudding pulled away, blushing, as did he. Tart rolled the candy around his mouth, savouring the sweet taste. "Maybe I'll come back," he said, shrugging, "For some more."_ **NOTE FROM Monkey Girl- I have never read the manga, so I'm just guessing. Soz!! **

End of Flashback 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pudding leaned back on the park bench. She knew that after six years, he probably wouldn't come back now, but she carried candy with her anyway. Mostly to bribe her siblings. She looked upwards for a minute, looking to the sky. A cloud passed that reminded her of Tart. She smiled and closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her pink cheeks. Then she heard someone walk by, a cool wind against her tear stained face, and a hot breath tickling her neck. She opened her eyes slowly. When she saw who was there, her eyes widened dramatically…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tart slept most of the day. That is, until Kisshu came charging in with a bullhorn, shouting what he thought Tart wishes he could say to Pudding (EG- "Oh Pudding, WHY do I LOVE, LOVE, LOOOVVVEE you sooo MUCH!?). And then all you could hear was their bickering. When it looked like Tart had lost the argument, he stormed off. To a place… A place he hadn't been for six years… And he hoped she would be there…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pudding put her hand in her pocket and grabbed the candy. She blushed as she stared into his amber eyes. She blinked and looked away. "I kept these… in case… you…" she cut herself off and held out the candy in one hand. He took it, making sure he brushed his hand against hers as he did. Pudding stared at her hand, turning dark crimson. 'Did he just… Is he…?' she thought, every notion mixed and jumbled from the simple touch. He laughed. "What happened to the hyper monkey?! This obviously isn't her." Pudding's lips twitched into a smile as tears slid down her cheeks. She glomped him from where she was sitting, throwing him to the floor with her. "It IS you, it IS you!!!" she cried, clinging to him like he would disappear if she let him go, like a dream. He laughed and hugged her back tightly. "I missed you so much, Tar-tar…" she said, nuzzling into his neck. Only a few years ago he would have pushed her away and told her he hated her. Now he held her back and let her cry and nuzzle into him. Pudding noted that she was no longer taller than him; they were about the same height. Her blonde hair had darkened and grown a little past her shoulders and she was curvier. Tart had cut his hair and no longer wore it in pigtails. Other than that, they were both the same as they had been six years ago. She smiled and she wanted to do something to him, but she had a pretty good idea of what he'd do if she did. He'd be angry, for one thing. But she didn't do a good job of hiding her want for it and eventually he asked her if she was OK. Pudding blushed, smiled and nodded. "Pudding is fine na no da…" He hugged her and leaned in to kiss her. Pudding's eyes widened. The thing she wanted, did he want it too…? He did. He kissed her and she turned a light pink, slightly paralysed from the shock. Then she got over the shock and kissed him passionately, not wanting to let him anywhere hat she couldn't see him. Not yet. And it went on for forever and a week. (Really, it was until the need to breathe pushed her away from him. About half an hour, OMG!!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they did separate, Pudding let her embrace go limp and nuzzled into his neck, sighing and gasping happily, smiling. He stroked the back of her golden blonde head and leaned his head on hers, and then he kissed the top of her head, letting her know how much he loved her. He was glad that he had listened to his heart before he said goodbye to Pudding. He kissed her one more time, properly, and left her standing there, happy and stunned. She smiled and put her finger to her lips, tracing where his had been. Her eyes softened and she began to walk home, telling and recalling the story in her head over and over again, dead set on not forgetting it, smiling as the wind ruffled her hair and skirt…

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- [1 - A phrase meaning trying not to cry n.n**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed da story na no da!!! TxP is ma fave pairing THEYRE SOOO… SOOOO…. THEY'RE SO DAMN KAWAII!!**

**Pudding****- Domo arigatou na no da!! n.n**

_**Tart dies of embarrasedness- if thats even a word… n.n' **_

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- AWW THAT'S SOO SWEET HE DIED CUZ HE LUVS PUDDING 2 MUCH n.n!!!**

_**Pudding kisses Tart to bring him back to life… then he dies of happiness… then Pudding kisses him again... and he stays alive for once n.n**_

_**Tart kisses Pudding back as thnx n.n'**_

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- 0.0**

**Anyways, thats the end So, Ja Ne!!! **


End file.
